Puis je l'aimer ?
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Alors que les parents de Ritsu sont partit en vacances, Ritsu est partit habiter chez Mio pendant une semaine. Mio a 'le coeur brisé' et Ritsu fera son possibe pour la réconforter. Oneshot. Mio x Ritsu - Mitsu


**Salut les gens !**

**Je tiens à vous avertir que c'est ma toute première fic de K-ON! Et que cette fic comporte du Yuri. Le couple est Mio x Ritsu. Alors, pour ne pas en choquer quelque uns, je demanderais aux homophobes de simplement cliquer sur précèdent et de tout oublié ... Voilà, c'est aussi simple que ça. **

**C'est un oneshot. Donc, il comportera qu'un seul chapitre et il n'est d'ailleurs pas très long ...**

**Je voudrais aussi éviter les commentaires du genre «Waaah ce couple est nul !», d'acc' ? Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tout le monde a le droit à des opinions différentes. Par contre, je suis ouverte à toutes sorte de critiques. (:**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

« - Ritsu ! Idiote ! »

Mio soupira. Son amie, Ritsu, venait à peine de lui faire peur. Celle-ci avait fait à croire à Mio que son lit était remplis de bernacles et qu'ils étaient tellement petits qu'elle ne pouvait pas les voir. Évidemment, c'était faux.

Mio avait sauté de son lit et avait crié tellement fort que ses parents avaient été obligés de venir la voir pour voir si tout allait bien.

Ritsu était en train de rire sur le sol … comme chaque fois qu'elle faisait peur à la basiste.

« - Oi Ritsu ! Arrête de rire ou tu vas dormir dans la rue ce soir … »

Celle-ci s'excusa tout en continuant de rire. En fait, Ritsu dormait chez Mio pendant une semaine, puisque ses parents et son frère étaient partit sans elle en Californie. Comme ses parents ne voulaient pas la laisser toute seule à la maison – à cause qu'ils avaient peur qu'elle fasse trop de bêtises pendant leurs absences – Ritsu avait décidé de passer cette semaine chez Mio. Cette dernière n'était pas très contente qu'elle soit là. Elle faisait tout pour lui faire peur et même lui faire croire des choses qui n'étaient pas possible. Mio ne savait pas pour quoi Ritsu faisait ça, mais elle en avait marre que celle-ci joue avec ses peurs.

Avant d'aller se recoucher, Mio inspecta son lit. Et si Ritsu avait dit vrai ? Y'avait-il vraiment des bernacles dans son lit ?

La batteuse, voyant son amie regarder son lit, lui dit :

« - Roh Mio. C'était une blague. Croyais-tu vraiment qu'il y avait des bernacles dans ton lit ? Il n'y a seulement que des milliers de petites bestioles que tu n'es pas censé voir à l'œil nu, mais … »

Ritsu n'eut même pas besoin de finir sa phrase que la basiste était accroupit sur le sol, les mains contre les oreilles, tout en murmurant sans arrêt «je n'ais rien entendu, je n'ais rien entendu, je n'ai rien entendu …» Ritsu se mit à sourire, fière de son coup. Elle s'approcha de celle-ci et continua à lui faire peur. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« - Toutes ces petites bestioles de grimpent dessus pendant que tu dors et te mange la peau petit à petit … J'ai même entendu dire qu'une fois, une personne s'était levé un matin, et elle n'avait pu de peau. Son lit était remplis de sang … »

Mio cria. Ritsu étouffa son cri en lui plaquant la main contre sa bouche. Si ça continuait ainsi, ses parents allaient se poser des questions. Elle lui fit signe de se taire. Mio arrêta alors.

Ritsu soupira de soulagement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle crie. Aussitôt que la batteuse ôta sa main, Mio la frappa sur la tête ce qui fit apparaitre une grosse bosse.

La basiste tourna le dos à son amie. Ritsu avait encore mentit pour lui faire peur. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Aimait-elle faire peur aux autres ? S'amusait-elle à lui faire peur ?

« - Hey Mio … C'était une blague … »

Celle-ci ne fit rien. Elle était toujours de dos à son amie. Le silence faisait place pendant un long moment. Pour une fois, Ritsu se sentait mal à l'aise. Habituellement, après avoir dit ça, Mio la traitait d'idiote, mais cette fois-ci rien. Pas un mot.

Ce n'était pas son habitude … Ritsu mit une main sur son épaule.

« - Écoute, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne recommencerai pu, je te le promets. »

Il y avait tellement de sincérité dans sa voix que même la batteuse se surprit elle-même. Mio se retourna découvrant son joli visage plein de larmes. Ritsu sentit un pincement lui venir au niveau du cœur. Pleurait-elle à cause d'elle ? Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un «Moe Moe Kyun» et ce n'était ni «Kawai», puisque cette fois-ci c'était elle qui l'avait fait pleurer … Mio se jeta dans ses bras et pleura sur son épaule. Ritsu, plutôt surprise par ce geste inattendu de la part de son amie, posa une main hésitante en haut de son dos. Elle sentait sa respiration haletante sur son cou. Ritsu n'aimait vraiment pas que son amie soit dans cet état

Enfin, Mio parla d'une voix pleine de tristesse :

« - Ri-Ritsu … Il … Il m'a rejeté.

- Uh ?

- Koji m'a rejeté … »

Ritsu sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Koji et Mio s'entendaient si bien ensemble que celle-ci fut très surprise par cette nouvelle. Elle savait très bien que Mio avait un faible pour lui, puisqu'elle lui parlait très souvent de lui … Mais elle ignorait qu'elle avait confessé son amour.

Il l'avait en plus rejeté ! Ritsu serra les poings. Comment avait-il put faire ça à la si belle et si gentille Mio ! C'était ignoble. C'était … inacceptable.

Par contre, pourquoi éprouvait-elle un profond sentiment de soulagement ?

Ritsu entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Mio pour mieux la réconforter. Les pleurements de la basiste diminuèrent de plus en plus. Celle-ci se sentait si bien dans les bras de son amie. Elle voulait encore rester longtemps, mais Ritsu se dégagea et la regarda dans les yeux d'un air sérieux.

« - Comment se fait-il qu'il t'ait rejeté, Mio ? Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux …

- Il … Il a dit que je n'étais pas son genre. Que … que j'étais trop timide. Il veut qu'on reste seulement ami, mais Ritsu … comment veux-tu rester ami avec quelqu'un que tu aimes, hein ? C'est difficile … »

« Je te comprends » pensa Ritsu. «Tu ne peux pas savoir comment c'est difficile pour moi de me retenir … de ne pas te prendre dans mes bras ni t'embrasser …» Si elle en serait capable, c'est ce que la batteuse dirait. Ritsu était secrètement amoureuse d'elle depuis quelques mois maintenant. Au début, elle avait refusé de le croire. Mio était une amie. Une amie d'enfance. De plus, elle était une fille. Elle avait commencé à s'en apercevoir quand elle s'était mit à voir Mio d'une nouvelle façon. Elle pensait très souvent à elle, ses rêves avaient presque toujours un lien avec Mio, elle la trouvait plus jolie qu'à l'habitude même si elle n'avait pas changé d'un poil et surtout son cœur battait très vite quand elle était près d'elle.

Mais c'était mal. Mio était une fille. Comme elle. Elle savait que Mio n'était pas comme ça. Elle aimait les garçons.

Des larmes coulaient toujours sur les joues de Mio. Ritsu ne put retenir sa main, elle les essuya.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Mio. S'il a fait ça, c'est bien parce qu'il ne te méritait pas. Ne désespère pas, tu trouveras quelqu'un pour toi un jour.

- Tu as … tu as certainement raison … Merci, Ritsu. »

La batteuse lui sourit. Mio en fit de même. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques longues secondes. Mio baissa la tête et murmura :

« - Il est tard … on devrait aller se coucher. »

Ritsu approuva d'un hochement de tête. Elle se plaça sur le matelas qui était sur le sol. Mio ferma la lumière et se coucha sur son lit. Ritsu pouvait être très mature, parfois, avait remarqué celle-ci. Les paroles de son amie lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Tellement qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise de la faire dormir sur le sol.

« - Hey Ritsu …

- Mmh … ?

- Tu peux dormir sur le lit, si tu veux …

- Hein ? Mais toi, tu vas dormir où ?

- Sur le lit, idiote. Il y a assez de place pour deux. »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la batteuse. Depuis le temps qu'elle avait envie de dormir à côté d'elle. Elle se leva et se coucha sur le lit. Elles étaient presque obligées de se coucher côte-à-côte tellement que le lit était petit. Mio ressentait la chaleur que menait le corps de Ritsu contre elle. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait pas sa passe à cheveux.

Elle remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait pas sa passe à cheveux. Sa franche était plutôt longue. Rare était les fois qu'elle la voyait sans ce truc. D'ailleurs, Mio trouvait que ça lui allait bien.

Elle mit une main sur ses cheveux et joua un peu avec.

« - Pourquoi ne gardes-tu pas tes cheveux comme ça ?

- Parce que ça fait bizarre …

- Moi, au contraire, je trouve que ça te va plutôt bien. »

Ritsu rougit par le compliment. Ce n'était pas son genre de rougir par des compliments, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était Mio. Ritsu haussa les épaules et évita son regard en se retournant de l'autre côté du lit. Elle ferma les yeux. Sous les couvertures, elle pouvait sentir la main de Mio proche de la sienne. Elle avait envie de la prendre et de la serrer, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Soudainement, la main de la basiste frôla celle de la batteuse. Le cœur de Ritsu se mit à battre. Elle entrouvrit sa main. En hésitant, elle prit la main de Mio. Elle s'attendait à ce que celle-ci la repousse.

À son plus grand étonnement, elle la serra. Le cœur de Ritsu battait tellement fort qu'elle avait peur qu'elle l'entende.

« - Ri-Ritsu …

- Qu-quoi ?

- Tu … Tu resteras toujours mon amie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que oui, Mio. »

«Amie» … Ce mot faisait mal. Il était trop faible pour Ritsu. Elle aurait put au moins dire «meilleure amie».

Tellement qu'elles étaient près l'un de l'autre, Ritsu pouvait sentir le souffle de Mio sur sa nuque. La batteuse lâcha la main de celle-ci et se retourna pour faire face à son amie. Maintenant, ce n'était pu sur sa nuque qu'elle sentait son souffle, mais sur son visage.

Leurs visages étaient très près. Si près …

Mio sourit. Ritsu remonta la couverture pour se cacher la moitié du visage. Elle ne voulait pas que la basiste la voit rougir. Ce n'était pas son habitude d'être gênée.

Mio ferma les yeux. Pendant ce temps, Ritsu en profita pour l'observer. Elle avait l'air tellement paisible quand elle «dormait», qu'elle ne put empêcher un sourire de parvenir à ses lèvres. Pourquoi Mio lui faisait-elle cet effet ? Elle l'aimait. Ça, c'était certains.

Ritsu s'approcha lentement de Mio et mit ses lèvres sur son front. La basiste ouvrit aussitôt rapidement les yeux.

« - Ri-Ri-Ri-Ri-Ritsu ! »

La batteuse sursauta et se poussa de là. Elle balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible et faillit tomber du lit. Elle était tellement embarrassée … Après tout, elle venait d'embrassé sa meilleure amie sur le front et elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Un silence régnait maintenant dans la chambre. Un silence insupportable pour Ritsu.

Mio n'en revenait pas. Son amie venait à peine de l'embrasser sur le front ! Son visage était tout rouge. Elle était très mal à l'aise …

« - Mio … Écoute ! Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Je suis une idiote ! Frappe-moi. Frappe-moi ! Je le mérite. »

Ritsu ferma les yeux, s'attendant à recevoir un coup sur la tête. Mais il ne se passa rien. Elle allait ouvrir les yeux quand elle sentit quelque chose d'humide et doux sur le front. Ritsu se mit à rougir comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Mio venait à peine de l'embrasser aussi sur le front ! C'était un miracle ! Quand la batteuse ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua le visage tout rouge de Mio. Elle rougissait ? En plus de ça, elle évitait son regard. Elle était gênée ! Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était sa chance de lui avouer les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait.

Elle prit ses deux mains entre les siennes et la regarda sérieusement dans les yeux. Elle respira un grand coup et dit :

« - Mio. »

- O-Oui ?

- J'aime les filles.

- Qu-qu-quoi ?

- Tu sais, une fille qui aime les autres filles …

- U-Uh ?

- UNE LESBIENNE, MIO ! JE SUIS UNE LESBIENNE ! »

Elle l'avait crié. La peur la submergea. Et si les parents de Mio avaient entendu ? Et si Mio ne l'acceptera pas comme elle est ? Que ferait-elle dans ce cas ? Elle ne voulait pas la perdre. Elle sentit alors la tête de la basiste sur son cou.

« - Oh Ritsu … Je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça … Alors, c'est ça qui te tracassait depuis un certains moment ? Je voyais bien que tu n'étais pas toi-même. Mais tu sais … ça ne me dérange pas. Ritsu reste Ritsu.

- Enfin, ouais, ça me tracassait un peu, mais il n'y a pas que ça qui me tracasse …

- Ah oui ? Qu'y a-t-il, alors ?

- Mio, depuis quelques mois déjà, j'ai appris que … je … je t'aimais. Je t'aime, Mio. Pas comme une amie devrait le faire, tu comprends ? »

Cette fois-ci, Mio se dégagea rapidement de son cou et tomba sur le sol. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Ritsu l'aimait ! Le cœur de la basiste faisait de faux bonds dans sa poitrine. C'était impossible.

Un silence régnait encore dans la chambre. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était pire que les dernières fois. Ritsu avait l'impression que ça durait une éternité. D'ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son amie, puisqu'elle était encore sur le sol.

Quand celle-ci se leva pour la rejoindre sur le lit, Ritsu détourna aussitôt la tête et murmura :

« - Je suis désolé, Mio. Je ne cesse de penser à toi. Je voulais juste te dire ce que je ressentais. Je ne veux pas que notre relation change. Je veux qu'on reste amies. Au pire, tu n'as qu'à oublier cette histoire et … »

Ritsu n'avait même pas eut le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Mio contre les siennes. La basiste se dégagea aussitôt et baissa la tête. Ça lui prit un bon moment avant de se rendre compte de ce que venait de faire Mio. Elle l'avait embrassé sur la bouche ! Pas sur le front, pas sur la main, pas sur la joue, mais sur les lèvres ! Ritsu se toucha la bouche … c'était son premier baissé. Mio leva la tête. Des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues. Elle se jeta dans les bras de la batteuse. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

« - Idiote ! Ritsu, tu es vraiment la plus pire des idiotes !

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt ?

- Mio, j'avais peur que tu refuses mes sentiments.

- C'est moi qui avais le plus peur dans tout ça, Ritsu ! Tu croyais que j'étais capable d'avouer mes sentiments pour toi, alors que je venais de me faire rejeter ? Réfléchis un peu …

- Attends, Mio. Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui …

- Mais Koji … ?

- T'occupe pas de lui. Il était sympa, mais je me suis dis que si j'essayais d'être avec lui, ça pourrait m'ôter ces sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Mais j'avais tort. Je t'aime Ritsu … »

La batteuse était-elle en train de rêver ? Son imagination lui jouait-il des tours ? Elle serra très fort Mio dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Ritsu fut la première à se dégager. Mio ne pleurait pu, mais un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elles restaient ainsi à se regarder dans les yeux. Ritsu fut la première à bouger. Elle avança tranquillement son visage. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et les colla sur celles de la basiste. Mio ferma petit à petit ses yeux et répondit à son baiser. Comme Ritsu s'en doutait, les lèvres de Mio étaient douces. Son «amie» mit une main sur la nuque de celle-ci, et Ritsu plaça aussitôt une main sur sa taille. À la surprise de Ritsu, Mio prit le dessus en la poussant plus à l'arrière. Elle l'embrassait tellement fort que la batteuse devait se tenir pour ne pas tomber. Enfin, elle diminua la pression pour glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ritsu repoussa alors doucement Mio. Elle respira un grand coup et lui dit :

« - Oi Mio. N'oublis pas que j'ai besoin de respirer. Au fait, je ne te savais pas aussi dominatrice … »

Mio se mit à rougir et frappa Ritsu sur la tête. La batteuse se mit à rire. Elle était tellement heureuse … La basiste avait encore la tête baissée, mais elle se joignit au rire de son «amie». Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle riait, mais elle se sentait si bien. Ritsu sourit. Elle aimait son rire. Il était plutôt particulier. La batteuse lui fit un clin d'œil.

« - Allez ! On devrait se coucher. On risquerait d'être fatigué demain. »

Mio hocha la tête. Elles se couchèrent alors sur le lit collé un à côté de l'autre.

« - Je t'aime Mio.

- Je t'aime aussi Ritsu … »


End file.
